


Like blood like honey

by caaaaaaat



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>压抑与发泄</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like blood like honey

“因为……天气预报说要下雨。”

 

坐在餐桌对面的红罗宾没有前因后果地突然在二人晚餐进行到一半的时候插进了这样一句,这一举动和他平时心思缜密的说话行事风格截然相反。Kon停下了咀嚼的动作，鼓着两颊，拿着叉子的手还停留在空中，嘴边的酱汁也没来得及擦一擦。Tim的眼神甚至没有停留在kon身上，更不用说什么期盼的语气，甚至连他自己都默认刚才一切都没有发生，或者只是绅士地提出一个为对方着想的建议。Tim无聊地用叉子戳着意面里剩下来的火腿片，叉子和白色的瓷盘漫不经心地碰撞着，叮咚声是唯一能提醒kon时间还没有凝固的东西，而他同时了解到tim根本没有把注意力放在过食物上。

如果是留宿理由，也许这个对于姑娘来说足够了，但是superboy显然不是适用的对象。但是kon知道tim在挽留他，没有比现在更需要一个人在他身边。

“嗯……是嘛，为了今天晚上能有个躲雨的地方那盘子是要我洗咯？”  
Tim终于停止了折腾糊成一团的意面，往嘴里随便塞了两口，含糊不清地咕哝说要他连储藏室一起打扫了，从语调上kon能明显感觉到他的心情好转了一点。

自从superboy复活回到泰坦，他们已经不止一次这样坐在桌子前“好好谈谈”了。Tim断断续续地告诉了他这段他缺席时光里，几乎泰坦里每一个成员事情，多嘴到让kon小小地惊诧了一下原来红罗宾也有这么爱说话的时候——除了他自己。  
除了他自己闭口不提。每当kon询问tim他自己的事情，tim都会敷衍的做出“就是那老一套”“我相信你不会感兴趣的”之类的回答。Kon不知道tim究竟做了什么，但是从他一直带着倦意的面容和新添的伤口大概能够窥见一二。而且这一状况并没有随着他们的重逢而改变。  
哥谭灰冷的雨似乎能浸透人的骨髓，使整个人都染上那种阴郁。Superboy很久以前一直以为他所认识的robin是少数能免疫这种疫疾的人。他所熟悉的robin的确有点偏执和固执，当他有所成长之后才了解到那只是年轻人模仿自己崇拜的偶像的一种逞强的行为。通常robin是在他和bart闯祸之后板着脸教训他们的那个，但是他们一起做过的疯狂的蠢事也不少。Tim一直也很想加入他们做些不过脑子，正义而勇敢的事，但是那小小奇怪的自尊心限制了他的行动。Kon情愿tim能像以前那样，在他故意打扰他的时候不耐烦的对他压抑着怒气咆哮，而不是在两天没有睡觉之后面对把他从椅子上挪到床上的自己摇着头微笑着说“我没事。”

窗外如花蕾裂开般轻柔的雷雨声和他身后浴室的水声从两个方向将tim包围，他背对着暖黄的床头灯，睡乱的发梢琳琳碎碎地盖过骨节分明的后颈椎，浸润上蜜糖的颜色，即使不是太阳也仿佛能感受到光线的温度。很少有这样的天气也能让人感觉到安全和舒适。  
就在他快迷迷糊糊睡着的时候，浴室传来了吹风机的响声。Tim闭着眼睛，但是他能感觉到空气的流动，kon走到他的前面，挡住了一部分灯光，大概是去关窗户。  
在一道闪电划亮天空的时候tim睁开了眼睛，他看到那个熟悉晃动的身影恍惚间朝着发亮的地方要向风雨走去，tim下意识的从被子伸出了扯住面前高个子的衣角。Kon回头看过去，对方像寄居蟹一样把自己严严实实地裹在被子里，只露出一只胳膊，浅浅的伤痕从肘部向里延伸。抓着他睡衣的手迟疑了一下慢慢放开，在缩回被子里之前他抓住了那只冰凉的手。  
窗户悄无声息地被kon用ttk关上了，把最后的寒冷隔离在房间以外。Kon蹲下来，把手心贴在自己的脖子上。触碰到了钢铁男孩真实的体温，不同于平时伴随他度过午夜因为负载过度而发烫的电脑键盘。巨大的温差让他的每一个指尖的血管都畅通地颤抖起来，tim想把手收回来，却被牢牢地按住。他把手凑近嘴边轻轻地舔舐，只有一层皮包裹在骨节上，一个不小心就能被咬破。

“不要再生气了好吗？”

“我……没有在生气。”从被子里面传来闷声的回答，tim把被子稍微扯下一点，kon终于能看见他的眼睛。“手捂热了，可以还给我了吗。”

“嗯……不过我要检查一下另外一只。”kon恋恋不舍的松开掌心，把tim身上的被子整个都掀开然后自己盖了上去。从tim洗完澡汤上床已经有半个多小时了，但是整个被窝还是冷的和冰窖一样，可能是因为血液循环不畅，他的小腿以下冷的和冰块一样。Kon也没管多少直接把对方的四肢往自己的身上贴。当tim的脚掌整个印在他大腿上的时候kon还是因为刺激倒吸了一口凉气。但是他没有怨言，这是他所亏欠他的，kon不知道有多少个晚上红罗宾是这样颤抖地入眠，或者更可能是根本没有睡。是怎样的工作才能把他颧骨下本来就不多的脂肪全都硬生生的削去。然后kon用嘴唇贴上了tim的鼻梁，也不知道是谁先开始了亲吻。  
Kon一向十分小心地不弄疼对方，伤害对于他来说一直是一件过分简单的事。所谓的超能力应该用在帮恋人挡住落下来的楼板和向他飞去的子弹，而他的罗宾今天格外的反常。绵长的亲吻突然变成撕咬，当他不得已离开tim的嘴往下舔吻他的胸口的时候对方使劲地抬腰撞上他的牙齿，像是在渴求着痛苦。Kon不希望这变成一场煎熬，tim主动地分开大腿，用自己的手把膝关节抬到肩膀的位置，很久没有修剪过的头发遮住了他的眼睛。

“直接进来。”

窗外的一道闪电透过窗帘照亮了tim的脸，他坚定的神情并不是像在开玩笑。Kon的心口骤然因为这个表情收缩了一下。  
“你知道我永远无法拒绝你，但是我不希望……”kon的话说到一半，就有一双手扯掉了他的平角裤，握着他半勃的阴茎直接塞进了自己的后穴。没有任何的扩展和润滑，阴茎的顶部刚勉强地挤进去就被紧紧地包裹住，这让两个人都发出了痛苦的呻吟。Kon一时间也不敢轻举妄动，他感受到温热的甬道因为刺激而剧烈收缩着。Tim哽咽着呻吟出声，抬起腰去贴合对方的下体，疼痛使他无法在意滚出眼睛的泪水。Kon没有闲暇去欣赏tim抬起下巴之后好看的曲线和滚动的喉结，只希望这场酷刑能尽快结束。他曾经在为他的罗宾无数次挡下攻击之后问过他是如何对待那些危险和伤害的，得到的答案是衬衫下那副伤痕累累的躯体。  
当你习惯了疼痛之后就不会畏惧。当伤害无法避免的时候tim选择了接受。

终于tim把整根粗硬的阴茎全都吞了下去，当到达最深处的时候他发出了冗长的叹息，几乎把他的肺都挤瘪。因为痛苦而紧绷的大腿夹在kon腰的两侧。Kon扶住对方的腰，艰难的退出一点又全部深深地撞进去，每一下都伴随着tim的抽气和从鼻腔里发出的无力的呻吟。他希望tim能和他说“好疼”或者“混蛋”然后让他停下，可他期望的都没有发生，tim反而配合着扭动起腰肢，kon这才发现他从一开始就没有要享受的意思。

这是在是太奇怪了。在几次挺进之后kon缓缓退了出去，这一次tim没有反抗，只是安静地蜷缩在一边，沉默了许久。

“为什么停下。”

“因为你疼。”

“我希望你伤害我。”

“然后你就会讨厌我是吗。”

“不……永远不会。”

“所以是为了什么呢？对不起，我知道我的死对你打击很大……”

“这不是你的错。”

“更不是你的。”

“不，不，如果我能及时想出办法……”

“Timothy drake，你知道你拿自己出气的方式有多幼稚吗。”

Kon重新把语速越来越快焦虑地扯起自己头发的tim按进怀里，好长一段时间他们就这样抱着。  
“即使是超人或者蝙蝠侠也无法做到拯救每一个人，你对自己太过苛求了。”终于tim小小翼翼地伸出手回抱住，指甲嵌进kon的肉里。Kon感觉到他肩头的湿濡，安抚地拍了拍对方的背。他再一次让tim斜躺回床上，用不容置否的眼神看着对方。

“现在我想做的只是取悦你。”

Kon重新把沾满润滑液手指伸进tim的后穴，刚才粗暴的行为让那个地方多少有点肿胀，kon慢慢地移动着手指，过多的液体流出来粘在大腿内侧。湿软的舌头舔掉了粘液，敏感处的麻痒感让tim蜷起了脚趾，而接下来阴茎被含住所带来的巨大快感让他颤抖着尖叫起来，脚跟短暂地腾空了一下。当kon专心吞吐起他的阴茎，尽量含到最里面，用喉咙轻轻挤压着顶端，这种压迫感几乎让tim喘不过气来。于此同时在后穴搅动的手指开始有节奏地按在那一点上，粗糙的指纹刮着红肿的内壁，前后双重的刺激让他抬起头毫无保留的叫出来，压抑已久各种复杂的情感都融化在一波波的快感里。呼吸声越发急促，最后tim抓住床单射了出来。  
当kon的阴茎再一次抵在他的穴口的时候，tim已经没有一开始的焦虑和紧张。在对方慢慢插入的过程中他甚至能感受到对方血液的流淌和心脏的跳动。无论他们那一次做kon都喜欢在这个时候亲吻他，或许是靠到了他冷汗津津的额头，被晾在一边许久的被子又回到了彼此身上，虽然tim觉得有没有无所谓了，因为正有一个无比温暖的家伙贴在他的胸口，毫无障碍肉贴肉的感觉是多么好。与以往的矜持不同，两个人宣泄一般的呻吟伴随着肉体互相撞击的声音回荡在狭小的房间里。Kon把对方高抬的腿翻下，半悬的腰被TTK托着轻轻地在床垫上着陆，让他改成侧躺的姿势。胸口堵塞的压迫感消失，tim发出粘腻的鼻音，同时顺理成章地抓住枕头，承受不同角度的摩擦，潮水一般的快感从下半身用来，像麻药一样侵蚀着他的骨髓。震荡的重影终于叠成一个他，似乎用完了所有的力气，tim高潮的时候已经筋疲力尽地喊不出一个音节，他只是静静的躺着任由kon把粘稠的液体从他的肠道里挖出来。

Tim昏昏欲睡的时候感受到了恋人的晚安吻印在他的额头，然后像小孩子一样用力的蹭了蹭，他发出温顺的咕哝声作为回应。Kon在关掉床头灯之时无意间回头，昏暗的灯光下他只能看到tim半睁的眼睛里如同漩涡一般的深黑。白纸一旦出现了折痕就再也不可能复原，没有人能预测到未来，他们所能做的只有此时此刻相拥而眠。

 

无论是绝望也好希望也罢，明天终将到来。

end.


End file.
